The aim of this study is to investigate whether a new myocardial perfusion imaging agent, technetium-99m hexakis 2-methoxyisobutyl isonitrile (MIBI) may be used to quantify the area of ischemic myocardium during coronary occlusion and the myocardial salvage during coronary reperfusion.